


Harry's No Good, Yet Perfect, Day

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 17:50:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3701255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harry comes in to work hungover, it ends up being unexpectedly lucky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry's No Good, Yet Perfect, Day

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for the 2015 HP_Getlucky fest. Prompt used #12:  
>  Characters/Pairing: Draco/Harry  
> Prompt: Harry’s having the worst day, and he has a pounding headache, but he remembers Draco, his Auror partner, always keeps a Potion for that. And so he nicks a vial and drinks a Potion. And all of the sudden he feels better, and wow, like magic, the days turns perfect.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended. 
> 
> **Notes:** Thank you to Torino10154 for the emergency beta.

~

Harry’s No Good, Yet Perfect, Day

~

It was going to be an awful day, Harry could tell. _Maybe I shouldn’t have gone drinking with Ron last night for St Patrick’s Day,_ he thought as he Floo’d into the entrance hall at the Ministry. He groaned, shielding his eyes as he stepped away from the fireplace. _‘This will be lucky,’ he said. ‘It’ll make the rest of the week perfect,’ he promised._ Harry cursed under his breath. _Lucky, my arse. Even the Floo flames are a bit too bright this morning._

Charming his glasses dark, he made his way to the lifts, nodding politely to those who greeted him, but otherwise not interacting with anyone.

Even the ride up to the DMLE was less than pleasant, given that every time the lift jolted them to a stop to let someone off, Harry thought he was going to sick up. By the time he arrived at his floor it was all he could do to slink off the lift and make it to his shared office without an embarrassing incident. 

Although, of course, his Auror partner wasn’t about to let him get away with anything. “Well, well. Look what the Kneazle dragged in.” Draco, looking impeccable as always, was at his desk, reports spread out in front of him. From the looks of things he’d been there at least an hour. “Nice of you to finally show up. For a while I thought you were going to try to stick me with the paperwork. Again.” 

With a groan, Harry collapsed into his chair. “Please,” he sighed. “Not today. It’s a really bad, no good day.” 

Draco’s snort held nothing of sympathy. “Maybe if you hadn’t gone out and got rip roaring drunk last night you’d be in better shape to handle your job!” he snapped. “And if you think I’m going to cut you any slack because you just _had_ to celebrate whatever thing it was you were celebrating last night with Weasley and your Gryffindor cronies, then--” 

“St Patrick’s Day,” Harry said, holding up a hand. “Seamus is Irish, he made us celebrate. And could you please stop yelling?” 

Draco smirked. “I’ll have you know I am speaking in a perfectly normal tone of voice.” He leaned forward as he enunciated his words. “Perhaps your ears are just a bit sensitive.” 

Harry winced. “And my eyes. And my...everything.” 

“Whatever.” Rolling his eyes, Draco returned his attention to his reports. “Your stack is over there.” He gestured to a large stack of papers to the side of the desk. “Robards wants them done by the end of the day. However long it takes, he said.” 

“Fuck my life,” Harry groaned, reaching for the first one. 

Draco hummed. “I believe you already accomplished that by the way you chose to spend your evening.” 

With a sigh, Harry set to work. 

Draco, of course, finished his stack within the hour. He leaned back to stretch, his robes parting to show his shirt underneath. Harry could actually see the ripple of muscle beneath the thin fabric. Biting his lip, he looked away. 

“Well, would you look at that,” Draco said, flicking his wand. Each parchment in the entire stack of reports rolled itself up and disappeared. “All done and filed.” He smirked and stood. “I think I’ll go and have some lunch now.” 

Harry ignored him. Well, he did his best to ignore him, sometimes Draco was impossible to ignore, especially when he was deliberately trying to make Harry notice him. _Like when he flaunts that gorgeous body, the bastard._

Draco bent down to retrieve something and Harry, unable to help himself, ogled his perfect arse, beautifully outlined in his tailored trousers. When his cock stirred, Harry looked away. 

“Do you want anything? A sandwich? Some chips?” 

Harry blinked. “Um, what?” 

Draco stood up, a quill in hand. He raised an eyebrow. “Salazar. You really are out of it. Do. You. Want. Anything. To. Eat? I’m going to get food.” 

The thought of food made Harry’s stomach turn. “No thanks.” 

Draco shrugged. “Suit yourself. I’ll be back in a few.” 

Once he was gone, Harry groaned, resting his head on his desk. _How is this my life_? Normally, he loved his job, and he was more than half in love with his Auror partner, although he hadn’t yet decided what he was going to do about that, but in that moment all he wanted to do was go home and sleep. _And maybe find some sort of Hangover Potion--_

Blinking, Harry raised his head as something occurred to him. _Wait. Draco always keeps tons of home-brewed potions in his desk. In fact--_ Slowly, Harry smiled for the first time that day. There was even a special potion he’d seen Draco take when he had a bad headache.

Standing up carefully, Harry walked to Draco side of the desk. The drawer was locked but it only took a couple of attempts for Harry to open it. He was an Auror, after all. Inside were several phials of potions. 

Harry pursed his lips. All he remembered about the headache potion he’d seen Draco use was that it was a clear gold colour. _Aha!_ Grabbing one of the phials that contained liquid of the correct colour, Harry closed the drawer, relocked it, and made it back to his chair. After his head stopped spinning, he opened the phial and tipped it back, swallowing it in one go. 

Immediately, warmth spread through him and the pounding in his head receded. Exhaling, Harry closed his eyes and waited for the potion to take full effect. Within moment his nausea subsided, then his dry mouth, and finally, his body aches. 

Opening his eyes, Harry yawned and stretched. He felt...good. Great, actually. Looking down, he eyed the reports. _Right. I can do this._

When Draco returned about forty minutes later, Harry was almost done. 

“How goes it?” asked Draco. He dropped a bag of something on Harry’s desk as he moved past. “Yes, I know you said you didn’t want anything, but they had your favourite samosas, so I got you some. I know you think you’re not hungry but you’ll feel better if you eat, trust me.” 

“Samosas? Brilliant.” Harry grinned. With a flourish, he waved his wand and send the report he’d just completed off for filing. 

Draco, who had already started eating his own curry, raised an eyebrow. “You’re feeling better.” 

“I feel fabulous,” Harry declared. He bit into a samosa and moaned. “Merlin. So good. I was starving.” 

Draco hummed. “This from the man who looked a bit green when I suggested food earlier? That was a big turn around. What happened?” 

Harry stuffed the rest of a samosa in his mouth and shrugged. It wasn’t as though he could tell Draco he’d stolen one of his potions. Although some strange instinct told him he could be a bit more honest than he normally would have been. “I guess I just needed time to recover,” he finally said, pulling out another samosa. He smiled. “And having a partner who brings me the perfect food doesn’t hurt.” 

A flush spread over Draco’s face. He coughed, looking away. “Was that a compliment? Careful, Harry, people will start to think you like me.” 

Harry’s eyes narrowed. “I do like you,” he said. “Everyone knows that.” 

“Do they?” Draco sat back in his chair. “I figured everyone is waiting for you to come to your senses and ditch me as an Auror partner.” 

“What?” Frowning, Harry licked the last of the samosa he’d been eating off his fingers. “Why would you say that?” 

“Think about it,” Draco said. “You could have had your pick of anyone in the department. Instead you ended up with me.” 

Harry sighed. He hadn’t meant to ever tell Draco but-- “I requested you.” 

“What?” It was Draco’s turn to frown. “What do you mean you requested me? As an Auror partner, you mean?” At Harry’s nod, he shook his head. “Why in Salazar’s name would you do that?” 

Harry shrugged, staring him in the eyes. “Because I knew you would argue with me when necessary. You don’t care who I am, just that I do the job. That’s what I need in a partner.” _Plus, I’ve fancied you for ages._

Draco’s eyes widened. “You _are_ aware that I’m a skilled Legilimens?” he asked quietly. 

Harry’s mouth dropped open. He had known that but something had made him conveniently forget. “Fuck. I’m sorry. You probably didn’t want to know that--” 

To Harry’s shock, Draco leaned forward, gaze locked on Harry. “On the contrary, it makes a lot of things clear.” 

“It...does?” 

“Mm hm. It sometimes seemed as if you were watching me a bit too closely--” Slowly, Draco rose to his feet and circled the desk in a motion that could only be called stalking. “So you fancy me, hm?” 

“Yes?” Harry whispered. 

“That sounds like a question,” said Draco, pushing Harry’s chair away from his desk so he could sit on it instead. He smirked. “Care to try that again?” 

“Yes,” said Harry, standing up. Stepping into the vee of Draco’s legs, he leaned in until their faces were only a hair’s breadth apart. “Yes, I would. And yes, I definitely fancy you.” 

“Then prove it,” Draco murmured. 

Harry wasted no time pressing his mouth to Draco’s, and when he was welcomed, he wasted no time pulling Draco to him and snogging him for all he was worth. The kiss soon morphed into more as Draco stared fiddling with Harry’s buttons and Harry skimmed along Draco’s jaw to suck his neck. 

Pushing Harry’s robes and shirt off his shoulders, Draco arched closer. Harry moaned as he felt their erections rub together. “Fuck, you feel good,” he whispered. 

“This will feel even better if you help me get rid of our clothes,” Draco gasped, his hands busy with Harry’s flies. 

“Right,” Harry muttered, and a moment later they were both starkers. 

Draco, who had been holding onto Harry’s trousers, let out a startled chuckle. “That solved that problem.” 

“Glad you approve,” Harry said, sliding everything off his desk with a sweep of his arm before helping Draco to stand. After another deep kiss, he spun Draco, pressing him down onto the desk. 

Draco spread his legs obligingly, tilting his arse up in invitation. 

Harry groaned. “Fuck, you’re gorgeous,” he muttered as he cupped Draco’s flesh. He parted his arse cheeks, running his thumb over Draco’s hole. 

“Salazar, Harry, are you going to play with it or fuck it?” Draco snarled over his shoulder. 

“Have to prepare you.” Biting his lip, Harry conjured some lube and slipped a finger inside Draco. He was hot and tight and Harry moaned at the thought of pushing his cock in there. Sliding a second finger in, he worked Draco open, shuddering at the filthy words coming from Draco. 

“...can’t wait for you to slam into me, split me open. Fuck, Harry--” Hanging his head, Draco pushed back against Harry’s fingers, trying to pull them deeper. “Been dreaming of this for ages--” 

“Me, too,” Harry groaned, moving a third finger in. He whined as Draco fucked himself on those fingers. “Fuck, I have to--” 

“Yes,” hissed Draco. “I’m ready, just do it.” 

Slicking himself with the last of the conjured lube, Harry positioned himself, the tip of his cock breaching Draco, who groaned. Harry froze. “Are you all right?” 

“Fucking hell, don’t stop!” Bracing himself against the desk, Draco pushed back until the tip of Harry’s cock was inside him. “Come on!” 

As he sunk inside Draco, Harry had to close his eyes to prevent himself from coming immediately. Draco looked and felt incredible. Thrusting in little, incremental pumps, Harry buried his cock in Draco, and once fully seated, he started moving in and out in a slow, steady rhythm. 

Draco arched his back, spreading his legs. “Fuck. Yes, just like that--” 

“Yeah?” Harry said, his fingers gripping Draco’s hips to hold him steady for his fucking. “You like that?” He leaned closer, varying the direction of his thrusts until he hit a certain spot that made Draco stiffen as if struck by lightning. “Found it, did I?” he whispered, resting his forehead in between Draco’s shoulder blades as he concentrated on pounding that spot. 

Draco whimpered, his hands scrabbling for purchase on the desk as Harry fucked him steadily. He edged one hand towards his own cock but Harry shifted, sliding his own hand around to grasp Draco’s cock and pull. “Mine,” he growled, grinding his hips to get deeper. “Mine.” 

Draco responded by leaning his head back until it was resting on Harry’s shoulder. “Ha...Harry,” he whispered. “Pl...please--” His breath stuttered and he froze in Harry’s arms. A moment later his hips bucked and his cock was spurting warmth all over Harry’s hand as his arse clamped down on Harry’s cock. “F....uck!” 

Setting his teeth in Draco’s shoulder, Harry bent to his task, all finesse gone. He slammed into Draco, fucking him in quick, brutal strokes until his own orgasm overcame him and he groaned, emptying himself into Draco’s spasming body. 

They collapsed together on the desk, Harry still inside Draco. Outside their door, someone walked by, their heels clicking on the floor, and Harry immediately realised what they had done. “Bloody hell,” he whispered. 

Beneath him, Draco stiffened. “Second thoughts?” he asked, tone cool. 

Harry blinked. “Fuck, no,” he said, leaning up and uncoupling from Draco. “This just isn’t the best place to do this.” 

“Ah.” Draco seemed to relax. “Yes, I suppose that’s true. Anyone could walk in and see us naked and entwined on our desk. I’m sure we make quite a sight.” 

“Yeah.” Standing, Harry licked his lips as he took in the finger shaped bruises on Draco’s pale skin. He’d left his mark and something about that was...appealing. He helped Draco up. “So, um, what now?” 

“Now?” Draco, who somehow looked as urbane and at ease naked as he had clothed, smirked. “Now you finish your reports so we can get out of here and see how we manage in a bed.” He looked around. “Oh, and we’ll probably need our clothes back.” 

“Reports and clothes.” Harry nodded. “Right.” Holding out his hand, he waited a moment until the Banished clothes appeared. Handing Draco his, he said, “I’m almost done with the reports.” 

“Are you?” Snorting, Draco finished dressing and Summoned the last few parchments. “Tell you what. You clean up this mess,” he gestured to the floor where Harry had shoved everything from the desk, “and I’ll do your remaining reports.” 

“I thought you said you weren’t going to let me stick you with all the reports this time?” Harry said as he started levitating things off the floor and returning their desk to its normal state. 

“That was before I knew you wanted to shag me,” said Draco, already filling out the parchments. He smirked. “Now that sex is on the table, I’m happy to expedite our work. And I’ll definitely let you...stick me again.”

Harry laughed, working quickly to set the office to rights. And when, after only a few minutes, Draco had sent the rest of the reports off to Robards and pointedly steered Harry out of the office and towards the exit Floos, Harry could only grin. Yes, it was going to be a brilliant day, he could tell.

~


End file.
